Of Wolves and Wizards
by Chaositea
Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!
1. Chapter 1 Eternal Reunion from Hell

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Notes: My vampires, werewolves, and wizards are based on a combination of Twilight, Wizards of Waverly Place, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Harry Potter. I'll reveal things as I go. But for basics, my Vampires don't have magic, they can take naps but don't need it, they can eat food but don't need too, and they're a less powerful than Meyer's undefeatable creations. That will be revealed later. My werewolves…will be revealed. And my Wizards…you'll see. I don't do authors notes in the text so if you need any clarification, check the top and bottom for notes.

"Why can't we take the flying carpet?" Alex whined, sitting in the sub shop while her parents and older brother were double and triple checking the bags. Alex, Harper, and Max were sitting around a table looking bored out of their minds.

"Washington is just too far Alex, Our family carpet isn't built for that distance" Her father, Jerry, answered, falling into his lecture mode. Alex rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"I hate airplanes. Human transport is such a waste of time"

"Listen here young lady," Alex sighed as her mom joined her husband in lecture mode "When I was growing up I didn't even KNOW about flying carpets, WE used planes and busses and taxies, and we were thankful!"

"Dear?" Jerry tentatively caught her attention, not wanting to set his wife into a bad mood. "You sound like your mother."

A look of horror quickly took over Theresa's face quickly replaced by smug humor. She laughed and pushed Jerry a bit. "Don't even joke about that"

Justin and Alex shot each other a look.

The front door of the sub shop opened and Juliet came in rolling a suitcase behind her. She parked her bags next to Justin's and pecked him on the cheek smiling.

"Annoying Twit and Twinkle toes are finally reunited, will wonders never cease?" Alex commented and she and Max gagged a bit. Juliet sent her a look that Alex scoffed at and they lapsed into silence.

"So why do you have to go to this anyway?" Harper's question made Alex thump her head against the table and a mumbled "ehwztrynawtufinkabaotit"

"Alex? Are you talking to the table?"

"Dude, Sweet! I wanna try!" Max suddenly smashed his head into the table but quickly rebounded clutching his forehead "Oww...seems like it doesn't want to talk"

"I said, I was trying not to think about it" Alex ignored her younger brother's

"Well why didn't you just say that?"

"...I did"

"Oh right you did, well anyway"

Juliet and Justin rolled their eyes while Max rubbed his bruised forehead.

With a pained look Alex adopted the tone she always used when repeating someone else's rules that she didn't agree with, "Juliet is having a family reunion and Justin's to chicken to go alone"

Justin jumped in with the rest, "We wanted to introduce the whole family but we thought we'd just start with Alex." He grinned at Juliet and she gave him a shy smile.

"Oh gag me" Alex looked even sicker. "I just don't understand why I have to go with JUSTIN and his GIRLfriend, can't Max go??"

"Maybe you'll me a hot vampire! Like Lestat" Harper suggested happily.

"Uh...yeah Harper, we went over this already. Real Vampire, Book Vampire. Lestat doesn't exist."

"Oh but I wish he did" Harper's eyes were practically turning into hearts as she sighed.

"Oh please." she huffed. "Not only to I prefer my men alive. But I don't think I'll ever be as simpering and pathetic as you fools in love." Alex folded her arms across her chest. Theresa looked torn and walked over to her daughter, touching her on her shoulder.

"Why do you say that honey? There's no reason you wouldn't fall in love, What about Dean? You guys were so cute together"

While mentioning Dean had hit a bit of a sore spot, Alex didn't let it show. "Mom dearest, as an evil genius it's my job to show the world the truly diabolical qualities of a completely logical mind." she smiled and hugged herself "Y'know I really love being me"

Juliet looked at her and smirked, but kept her opinions to herself.

"Now don't forget" Jerry got the attention of his wayward children with practiced ease. "While visiting Juliet's...family, you must keep these on" He handed Justin and Alex small bracelet's and told them to put them on. The instant the red material settled on her wrist, Alex almost let out a gasp of pain as the bracelets almost literally burned an intricate design into her flesh. Unfortunately for Justin, he wasn't so smooth and did in fact let out a girlish squeal.

"What the hell was that?!" his voice hiked several pitches and he looked a bit pale.

"Just a precaution. You'll be staying with Juliet's...kind, and this device taps into the basic pulse of your magic and makes you....well inedible"

"So it's like the mayonnaise of the Vampire world?"

Everyone turned to look at Harper. She just shrugged and muttered "...I always said hold the mayo...I thought everyone knew that"

Three hours and a boring wait through airline security later, Justin, Juliet, and Alex were taking off from New York City Airport. Alex had the window seat and was watching everything get teeny tiny. In her mind she was engaging in Godzilla like fantasies and the lady sitting in front of her was quite sure she heard something along the lines of "crunch crunch rawwwr and everybody screams....nooooo Alexzilla stomps everything in sight"

A couple hours later Alex had gotten bored. She'd moved her seat back and forth, reclining it as far as it could go, turned the air on and off and on and off and flickered the lights. She'd called the harried flight steward over at least 6 times and had watched as much as the in flight programming as she could take.

Finally deciding to engage her companions in conversation she turned to Justin and Juliet only to realize that her brother, perfect as always, was using the flight to 'adjust to the jetlag'. Basically he was asleep.

Juliet however smiled at her encouragingly.

"Umm...Juliet? So...about Forks ...your extended family lives there, but is it really different from New York?"

"It's....as you say, 'bumblefuck' Washington. Not much goes on there."

Alex sighed, 'figures the parents would send me somewhere totally lame'.

"Is there anything to do there?"

".....I think it would be best if you discovered it yourself." Juliet said evasively. However, unlike her brothers, Alex was skilled in reading people, even 2000 plus year old people.

"I'm going to be bored out of my mind." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I didn't say that" But her words and her tone were contradictory.

"You were thinking it. Great...dullsville" Alex turned back to the window intent on ignoring Juliet for the rest of the ride. She was annoyed that even Juliet admitted there was nothing to do in Forks. Alex was still engaging in her internal rant when Juliet interrupted her thoughts.

"I fully trust in your ability to find something to do." Alex looked a little taken aback and confused, but Juliet continued before she could say anything. "While most people might get bored, you have always amazed me with your ability to make anything fun. So I wouldn't worry."

Alex started to laugh and Juliet just stared at her. "We'll see, we'll see. Anyway tell me about your family. I'll need blackmail material if we're going to be staying with them"

When they arrived in San Francisco, Justin was shocked to see his sister staying quiet, in fact it always seemed like she was deep in thought. Alex being deep in thought was never good for anyone, he shuddered. He was about to call her on it when Juliet tugged his arm and pointed. "Gate 91, we need to go that way."

As they sat down outside the terminal to wait, Juliet excused herself to 'powder her nose'. Justin was getting the feeling that something was wrong.

"Does she seem nervous to you?" He was still watching the door to the women's bathroom. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you are so blind. I can't believe how dumb you are sometimes." She was rifling through her bag trying to find something.

"I am not! I got full marks last semester!" He finally turned to her looking somewhat affronted.

"Yeah yeah...Justin the school geek" She was still looking through her bag; finally giving up she sat back and looked at him. Taking pity she decided to help explain. "Remember how much you freaked out about introducing her to your family? It's probably like that."

Justin looked a little shocked, his look shifting to thoughtful as he began to understand.

"Anyway, Justin. I need to borrow your WizWeb netbook, I can't find mine"

"You shrunk all of your wizard gear, it's in your coin purse" Justin answered absently, still thinking about his girlfriend's nerves.

"Oh right" The clicking of the buttons on her WizWeb broke his concentration.

"Alex! We're in public! Put that away."

Without looking up Alex continued tapping away "Relax bro, it looks like a laptop, no one is gunna think it's something else" she continued typing in silence. After a few minutes Justin's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing?"

She raised a well defined eyebrow and looked at him over the top her of 'laptop'.

"I mean...why are you using that?" He always got antsy when she stared at him intently, like she was thinking of how best to cook him for dinner. Ironic since his girlfriend was the cannibalistic one. Waiting patiently for Alex to deem him worthy of response he twiddled his thumbs a bit.

"Her brother's a mind reader." She stated bluntly then went back to typing.

"WHAT?!" Justin hadn't really known what he was expecting her to say, but that was definitely not it. His mind instantly started going over all the information he'd read on mind readers, which was sadly not very much.

"I don't want someone poking about in my brain; I thought I would see what we could do."

"...we?" Justin was still thrown for a loop but he had the presence of mind to note that she had mentioned them working together.

"Unless you want the entire family knowing all your naughty thoughts about your darling girlfriend" The comment caused Justin's face to instantly heat up, his eyes getting big.

"But we...I...we never...but ....ALEX!!"

"Relax dumbass, I'm not gunna expose your deep dark secrets. But I must admit the foot fetish is a little boring, try something more exciting, like bondage maybe." At this point, Justin's eyeballs were about the size of saucers. Hearing his little sister say the word bondage had just about exploded his mind.

"Look just help me with this. From what it says here we can't actually block a mind reader from reading our minds. That's something you're born with or develop over time." She was reading aloud from the article she had found on Wizweb. "We can however..." she glanced back to the article "Put up a disturbance, like a mental noise shield. There's a spell..."

She was interrupted by Juliet's returning. Quietly she closed the netbook and jabbed the shocked Justin in the ribs with her elbow. When he didn't do anything she decided to do what she did best, and took control of the situation.

"Hey Juliet, could you watch the bags? Justin and I really need to...get something to eat. Isn't that right JUSTIN?" She ribbed him again and he shook his head like he was coming out of a dream.

"Umm yeah! Really hungry. Super hungry. Mmm food." He allowed Alex to quickly lead him away and out of sight. She continued to drag him until they were situated in an alcove inside one of the duty free airport stores. He didn't even protest when she quietly muttered a silencing spell on the area.

"Okay so this spell..." He finally got it together and looked at her reopened netbook. "It won't block really really strong mental outbursts, whatever that means, but it will shield most of our thoughts."

"How did you find out he was a mind reader?" Justin apparently wasn't as up to speed as she had thought and she quickly explained about her earlier conversation with Juliet.

"Anyway, back to the spell. The blank in the second line is apparently where you fill in something like a sound. Since we don't want to be too suspicious I thought we'd fill in with Max and Harper. The spell states that to be the most convincing you should chose someone you're close too. If we were always projecting music or whatever I think he'd suspect" Handing over the netbook she let Justin look it over quickly.

"It seems that should we need to, we can recast it whenever we want..." His comment earned him a sly smirk from his sister and he mentally felt very very sorry for whoever this mindreading vampire was. "Alright, let's do this." They took out their wands and faced the wall, blocking their activities from any of the other shoppers. Justin counted to three and they both recited

"Mind readers beware when you come near

Only Max's Thoughts are what you'll hear"

"Mind readers beware when you come near

Only Harper's Thoughts are what you'll hear"

The familiar feeling of magic bubbled beneath his skin and he felt the spell fall over them and take effect. He shook himself slightly and turned to his sister, seeing her similar reaction. "Alright, back to Juliet?"

"You can go, I'm getting some French fries" and with that, Alex walked off in the direction of McDonalds.

~~~~To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Transfer Points

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Chapter 2:

One Week Ago

Emmett walked down from the Cullen house to the main road. Stopping at the mail box posted by the side of the intersection he opened it carefully, not wanting to rip off the door. Again.

Picking up the letters and a small package he rifled through them checking if there were any for him.

'Bills...bills....Rosalie's subscription to Forever Teen Magazine....Elegantly scripted letter for Carlisle and Family, bills...wait what?'

Taking a look at the letter he turned it over to see a red wax seal with the Cullen crest stamped into it. His eyes widening slightly he quickly turned and bolted back to the house.

Slamming open the reinforced front door he shouted for Carlisle. Apparently having heard or foreseen the occurrence, Edward and Alice came flitting in. Alice was smiling and Edward had a mixed look on his face.

"She's coming" Alice said conspiratorially. Edward cracked a smirk, obviously overhearing the rest of her thoughts. Emmett didn't care; he was just waiting for Carlisle.

After a few minutes he came rushing in from outside, obviously having been in the middle of lunch.

"What's wrong?" He looked worried, his eyes flicking around quickly taking in the scene. Emmett just thrust the letter at him smugly. "Oh...a letter? Seriously I thought something was wrong." he said reproachfully. Still, he took the letter and glanced at the front, his eyes instantly getting big and he hastily turned it over and broke the seal. Reading quickly while his children watched his features, Edwards face slightly twitching as he read the letter vicariously through Carlisle's mind. A few moments later his face contorted and he sputtered.

"HUMANS? She's bringing Humans here?? To stay?" Emmett looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Like you're one to talk." Alice also gave him a look.

"But...Bella doesn't stay here. What about Jasper? Rosalie?" Edwards's voice was uncharacteristically rising. Alice just smiled brightly.

"They'll be fine. Trust me."

Carlisle meanwhile was busy finishing the letter. Once he was done his eyebrows were knit together tightly and he seemed to tense all over. Carlisle Cullen was not an easy man to agitate. He could face open heart surgery and walk away with only a smile and nod. However right now he was agitated. Spinning around, he started to bark orders at his adopted children. Or rather bark in the only way Carlisle could, which is to say ask nicely.

"Emmett! I want the garage cleaned from top to bottom please. Edward, please make sure the front garden looks decent. Alice, would you please make sure the guest quarters are sufficient? Esme...." he looked around trying to find her.

"She's coming home right now, give it 5...4...3....2....1" Alice grinned looking at the front door as Esme breezed in. One look told her something was up and she rushed over to her husband. He looked at her pleadingly and she smiled and twined her arms around him.

"What's wrong love?" She hugged him and led him to the puffy white couch. Sinking down she pulled Carlisle after her.

"Mother is coming; she wanted to have a reunion. She's bringing humans." Esme had never seen her husband look so confused. His eyes were clouded and he reminded her of a lost child.

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing" He seemed to quiet down a little. She continued to stroke his hair as he nuzzled her neck, thinking for the umpteenth time since their marriage that if he could stay this way forever his life would be complete, and mentally pleased that he could.

They were interrupted by a cough from Jasper, accompanied by Rosalie muttering "get a room already" under her breathe. Esme smiled but didn't move.

"Your grandmother is coming for a visit. She's bringing humans. Please prepare."

Rosalie and Jasper exploded.

The argument that resulted had lasted quite a few hours. Both siblings worrying about the safety of the family and the possible danger of their guests, but in the end Carlisle had told them that they could take up their issues with their Grandmother. Neither of them was willing to face her directly and lapsed into silence. Rosalie simmered and Jasper looked worried. Alice tried to calm him down but she couldn't convince him that he could completely resist a 24 hour threat to his control.

All in all the Cullen 'children' had been pretty excited to hear that their 'Grand-mother' was visiting. They were less excited about her two companions though. All she had mentioned was that she was bringing her lover and his sister and that she was unsure how long her stay would last. Now all they had to do was wait.

It took only the better part of an hour for Justin and Alex to agree on a rental car. Justin had wanted something purely functional whereas Alex had insisted on something with a sense of style. After saying no to the mini cooper and the VW bug, Justin had suggested a Volvo station wagon. Alex had initially said 'No that's an old lady car' but then realized the amount of space it offered was highly attractive. The cute rental clerk's side note that it could accelerate like a dream had definitely helped. But the point that really 'drove it home,' so to speak, was Justin's promise that since it was a really 'safe' car, he would let her drive it alone. She pumped her fist and grabbed the keys from the clerk. Justin began to retort but she ran and got into the car before he could talk his way into driving. Sighing, he and Juliet followed her and he got in the back, letting Juliet take shotgun. Alex had already started the car and found a radio station she liked.

"Alright!!" Alex exclaimed, drumming her fingers on the wheel. "Where to?" She looked up at Juliet expectantly. Juliet sighed and started to direct her.

"Are you sure this is the right way" Hours later Alex was looking through the windshield trying to differentiate anything in the endless rows of trees. They were on a winding road and for the last 20 miles; Alex could swear nothing had changed.

"Yes" Juliet was rubbing her temples slowly, trying to stay off an oncoming headache.

"Are you feeling okay?" Justin's concerned voice broke her concentration; she smiled softly and responded,

"Yes...I just don't like conventional human travel methods. I tend to get carsick"

"See Alex? I told you I should drive!"

Alex humphed and just drove faster. "Alex!! Obey the speed limit!! You are going way too fast!!....I'll tell mom!"

"Oh grow up Justin! No one else is on the road and Juliet is feeling sick. We should get there faster." She continued to pump the accelerator and navigated the road like a racing pro.

"Alex!!"

"Don't break my concentration" She smiled evilly, knowing that her brother's sense of self preservation and his feelings for his girlfriend would win out over his complaints.

Her speed continued to rise as she took a corner going at least 50, the car tried to buck out of her control but she held firm and kept it on course. A strong beat started pumping through the speakers and she turned the volume up. Justin made to complain but she shot him a look through the mirror. The road straightened out and she started going a bit faster, enjoying herself.

All of a sudden they heard a siren. Alex cursed and Juliet looked at her raising an eyebrow as if to say "What do you expect"

Justin decided to voice his girlfriend's thoughts and repeated audibly "Well what do you expect?"

Alex slowed the car and pulled over to the side of the road. Justin was wringing his hands and babbling a bit. "Ishouldadrivenmomgunnakillme..."Alex shot him another look.

"Shut up and let me handle it okay?" She whispered a silencing spell and instantly Justin shut up. As the cop approached she rolled down the window and put a concerned smile on her face.

"Hello Missy, I'm Chief Swan, Head of the Forks Police. Do you know why I pulled you over" She analyzed him quickly, he wasn't a pushover but she thought she could handle it. Giving him her best look of innocence she shook her head and bit her lip, trying to look scared. It apparently worked because the man shrank back a little and started talking again.

"Now don't worry, you were just driving a little fast. Why don't you tell me why you're driving all the way out here, you're obviously not from town, and this is too far out of the way for Point Angeles joyriding."

She kept the scared look and with a practiced stutter she answered him weakly. "I...I...We're G...Going to f...Forks. My f...friend here is feeling really s...sick. She's gotten really pale...I was really w...worried." She made her eyes tear up and she looked at him beseechingly. "I'm...scared...that we're lost..." She rubbed her eyes a bit as the man shuffled his feet.

"Well I can see how you would forget something like the speed limit, but you should remember in the future that it's important to obey the laws. Now where are you going?" Justin rolled his eyes in the back of the car. While he wanted his sister to pay for her mistakes, he did realize that if she got a ticket on the first day of her missionary, his mom would immediately demand them home. Meanwhile, obviously having fallen for her gambit, Chief Swan was giving her directions for the city. Apparently they'd passed the turn off and had to retrace their journey a bit to get back to the right turn off.

"So are you staying in Forks for a while?"

Alex had decided she liked Chief Swan. He reminded her of a cross between her father and Mr. Laritate. She smiled at him, still feigning fear.

"Y...yes. W..we're staying with...f..family. D..Do you know the...C...Cullens?"

Chief Swan's eyes widened a little, and he fumbled with his words a bit.

"Yes, yeah. I mean of course. My daughter is dating one of their sons. But I thought they had no family."

Alex suppressed her urge to wince at this obvious oversight on her part. Trying to quickly make up for it she was interrupted by Juliet's weak voice.

"Carlisle is my mother's brother. She died a long time ago."

Swan looked through the car to Juliet and blew out his breath slowly.

"You do look really sick. You should get her up to see Carlisle as soon as possible. Hopefully I'll see you guys around, I'm sure you'll meet my Bella if you're hanging out at the Cullen's. I'll trust you to keep an eye on her" He gave Alex a fatherly wink.

"Alright!" she gave him a genuine smile. He stepped back and gave her a wave as she restarted the car and made a U-turn. Waving at him as she passed, she then located the missed exit and turned down the main road into Forks. She hummed along with the radio until Justin's flailing in the back caught her attention.

"Oh right...Sorry Justin" She muttered the counter spell and was met with his loud exclamation.

"..CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT OUT OF THAT" he had apparently been ranting silently and was taken aback by the sudden volume of his voice.

"What can I say? I'm skilled. Now hush I have to concentrate, he said take the fourth left."

~~~To be continued

Note: I like focusing on Alex's deviousness. I think it's one of her best qualities.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival of the Fittest

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Chapter 3 Arrival of the Fittest

Alice had informed the family when their guests would be arriving, so everyone was home. Bella had wanted to come but Edward had been firm that this was family business and that she would be introduced as soon as it was deemed safe. He didn't mention that being with his grandmother was probably the safest a human could be with a vampire. She accepted his answer and told him that she wanted to be introduced as soon as possible.

Jasper was hanging back nearer the kitchen, his mind still contorted in worry. Even with Alice's calming influence he didn't trust himself enough not to be tempted.

Emmett had his arms around Rosalie on the couch in the adjoining living room, whispering funny things in her ear as she tried hard not to smile. She was trying to keep a straight face but was having a hard time in light of Emmett's goading. Alice and Edward were nearer the door. Alice was bouncing up and down on her toes while Edward leaned against the wall and looked surly. Or perhaps just constipated. Nah couldn't be. Carlisle and Esme were standing together in the middle of the opening hallway. Just waiting.

As one they heard the distant sounds of a car turning onto their deserted street. By the sound of it they could tell it was going pretty fast. Emmett briefly wondered who the driver was as they heard it screech to a stop in front of the house. Car doors opened and slammed. Murmured words and footsteps and the doorbell rang.

Edward had the door open in an instant, eager to delve into the brains of the would-be house crashers.

"Juliet Van Hausen, it's an honor to have you and your guests stay with us." Carlisle's face crinkled into a smile, showing wrinkles he would never have. He gave a short bow and walked up to her extending a hand. Juliet for her part smiled and placed her palm in his outstretched hand. He leaned down and kissed it slowly. He was quite unready for her to pull him into a tight hug and for the first time in a long while, his family got to see him flabbergasted.

"Carly, I've missed you" He smiled into her shoulder and brought his hands around her waist, returning her embrace. Emmett stifled a laugh at his father's apparent nickname; giving Rosalie a look they shared a mocking smile.

"Mum...you've been gone too long." Carlisle visibly relaxed, hugging Juliet as tightly as she hugged him. The embrace would have killed a human it was so tight.

"Now let me see my grandkids." Behind her Justin's eyebrows raised significantly. Alex elbowed him stifling her laughter. Juliet let Carlisle go and surveyed the room. "Well you all seem to be in working order. You worried me when I heard you had some drama recently, but it doesn't seem to have left any lasting marks." The Cullen's shared looks, remembering the unfortunate events with James. "I would like to introduce my guests."

Suddenly everyone's attention was back on Juliet, in fact Jasper found it strange that his attention hadn't been on the mortals he knew were standing right behind her. It was like he couldn't hear their heartbeats or their blood rushing in their veins. His attention was taken by the two figures entering the room. The taller older one was male and dressed nicely, although Jasper thought that Juliet had more to do with that than she would care to admit. The younger female one had long wavy dark hair, obviously sharing traits with the older boy who must be her brother. Her eyes were glittering and she had a mischievous smirk on her face. Jasper reached out with his empathic powers, trying to read their emotions. The boy exuded nervousness and slight fear, he could understand that. However the girl was letting off what had to what Jasper could only describe as an emotional smirk. Trying to push deeper he felt her feelings of annoyance directed at her brother. As he tried to keep digging he was suddenly aware that the essence he was digging into knew what he was doing. He mentally 'saw' a door and, realizing that it was the blockade against his probing he tried to reach for the handle only to be roughly ejected from Alex's mind. He was brought out of his consternation when Juliet introduced him.

"Over there is Jasper, and then on the couch are Emmett and Rosalie." Apparently he'd missed his family being introduced.

"This is my boyfriend, Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo. And..." Juliet was interrupted by the younger girl.

"Alex. Don't wear it out" Alex waved at everyone and grinned while Juliet rolled her eyes and shot her a look which Alex ignored.

"Thank you for letting us stay."

Rosalie suddenly spoke up. "Why don't they smell human? Or have heartbeats??" she was usually the voice of what the rest of the family was too polite to say outright.

"Ah yes. I don't know if you are all aware, but Wizards exist in our world."

"Wizards??" Emmett was excited. "Ooo!! Like Harry Potter? Can they fly? Oh oh! Can they turn me into a newt!!??"

"Yes. No. Yes. Maybe if you ask nicely" Alex answered in quick succession. Juliet sent her another look, Alex caught it and smirked at her. "ONLY if he asks really nicely."

Juliet sighed and looked at Justin. He instantly caught onto what she wanted and he stepped forward bringing up his wrist. "These" he indicated the thin red bracelet that looked like a tribal tattoo on his skin. "Pretty much make us inedible, or just unappealing. I'm not sure if it tampers with taste. The practice was actually copied by the Kabala religion. Which is why they wear red thread bracelets." he pinched the tattoo to show how it became a bracelet.

Carlisle was very interested and started to examine it. Pinching and pulling it and then letting it snap back into its formation.

"Can it work on anyone?" Jasper's quiet question startled everyone. Although not unexpected, the family had been expecting it from Edward.

"Uhhh no. It feeds on a low level of a wizard's residual magic. Human's don't have that and so it just stays as a thread."

Edward, meanwhile, had been trying to get a clear image of the newcomer's thoughts. But every time he tried to zero in on what they were thinking he was distracted by random thoughts coming out of nowhere

'I wonder is spam is good on bananas' Justin's brain asked. While Alex's brain kept saying things like "Do these ducks really go with the bubblegum theme? Or should I stick with the aardvark theme?? Ooooo sparkles!"

He just couldn't shift past the mind numbing randomness. It was beginning to give him a headache. He decided to go upstairs and take an unneeded nap to calm his brain down a bit. He turned to the stairs and was halfway up before Esme's voice stopped him.

"Edward? You haven't greeted our guests." Her tone was amicable but her thoughts were asking him not to be rude and come back. He turned around and walked up to Juliet. Smiling he gave her a quick hug and then turned to her tag-alongs.

"I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have something of a headache, so I'll be retiring early. Please excuse me." The siblings shot each other glances while Juliet smiled at him and told him to feel better.

"Actually," Alex interrupted "I'm feeling really jetlagged. Do you think I could be shown to my room?"

Carlisle nodded and Esme broke from him. Leading her up the stairs while Emmett followed them, carrying Alex's bags.

Alex surveyed her room. It was inside a large guest suite that had a comfortable living room and entertainment center. The suite had two bedrooms on opposite sides of the living room and Alex had been led to the one on the left. She had gasped unwillingly at the lush decor and, if she was to be perfectly honest, Alex would have admitted that it made her feel like a princess. There was a large canopy bed with enough pillows to drown in. The duvet and pillow covers matched the creamy canopy. She had her own onsuite with a large shower, a small walk in closet, and a desk with a large mirror attached. There were large windows that went from ceiling to floor that covered half of one wall with airy curtains. She threw herself into the bed while Esme walked over to the gas fireplace that was opposite the bed and turned it on.

"You may want to keep the fire on while you sleep; the house has no central heating." Esme said simply and smiled. Emmett dropped Alex's bags by the door and the two vampires left Alex to her own devices, Esme whispering "Sleep well" as she left.

Alex yawned, checked the clock "6:30...man am I exhausted" she then summoned her wand, cloaking the room in a silencing spell and setting a basic locking spell on the door. Placing her wand on the bedside table she shrugged off her pants and curled up under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4 Risky Business

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Chapter 4

3:31 am

3:32 am

3:33 am

Alex stopped looking the alarm clock next to the bed and groaned. She had woken up over an hour ago and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Groaning she rolled over and buried her head in the pillows. Her muscles were tight and she couldn't relax. Finally giving up she rolled onto her back and growled at the ceiling. Sitting up she scooted to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the side. Resting her hands on her knees she took a few seconds to breathe and shook her head to clear away the strong desire to get back in bed.

Stretching she wandered over to her bathroom and splashed her face with some water. Debating whether to take a shower she was distracted by her stomach rumbling.

'Wonder where I can find some food in this place' she sighed and made her way out of the guest suite and into the hall. Taking the stairs two at a time she quickly made her way down to the bottom. Forgoing the lights, the moonlight through the large windows was bright enough for her to adequately see what she was doing; she made her way through the house. Wandering through the living room she managed to find the Cullen's large open kitchen and went about looking for 'munchies'.

Deciding to start with the most obvious place she opened the fridge and started rifling through the shelves trying to find something easy to make. Apparently the Cullen's either enjoyed cooking or had stocked up for their arrival because the fridge was well stocked. Alex decided to make a sandwich and starting piling her ingredients on the kitchen island behind her. Taking out whole wheat bread, peanut butter, and maple syrup she shut the fridge door only to practically jump out of her skin.

Standing right next to the fridge, previously hidden by open door, was Jasper Cullen in all his silent vampire glory.

"Oh God. Don't do that" Alex was trying to recover and mentally congratulated herself on not screaming. She had always been a bit jumpy, but having two siblings will do that to a person. "Seriously, that's borderline creeper." Jasper continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable. "Okay.....you've crossed the border. Now you're officially a creeper." She busied herself going through the cupboards.

"Do you know if you have Cheerios?" She asked him over her shoulder while busy pawing through a shelf of boxes of spagetti. Quicker than the wind Jasper had pulled out two boxes and held them out for her to see. He still refused to say anything so she kept on talking.

"Plain Cheerios and Honey Nut Cheerios.....definately the Honey Nut. Okay can you put four pieces of bread in the toaster? I'm going to pour us something to drink."

Opening the fridge again she pulled out the milk and grabbed two cups out of the glass cabinets. Jasper had acquiesced to her request and she was pleased to see a small red light on the toaster indicating that it was on. Handing one of the full glasses to Jasper she pulled out one of the bar stools around the island and sat down.

"Are you going to say anything or just keep being Creepy McCreepery?" They continued to sit in silence until the toaster beeped, indicating the toast was in fact done. Alex got up and grabbing two plates she started spreading peanut butter on the slices of toast. She then put a layer of cheerios on top and finished by glazing her creations in maple syrup. Placing two slices on each plate she walked back to the island and placed one plate in front of Jasper then sat down and began tucking into her own.

"....what is this?" Alex glanced at Jasper, slightly surprised he'd started talking.

"We call it Alex's Cheery Nutter Toast. Oddly enough it never really caught on at the shop"

"The shop?" Apparently her creation had broken Jasper's self imposed silence and she gladly jumped into the conversation.

"My parent's own a sub shop. Yknow? Sandwiches?" She continued to munch away at her modified toast until she realized that Jasper hadn't touched his plate.

"Look I know it's not gourmet, but it's tasty and its one of the few guilty pleasures, so give it a try."

Jasper just looked at her quizzically. "...guilty pleasures?" Alex sighed and turned to him.

"Drugs, Sex, and Rock and Roll are a bit old school but the thought still stands yknow? Food is like a well thought out battle strategy, it just makes life worth it in the end" Alex went back to her toast while Jasper raised an eyebrow at the mention of battle strategies in relation to food.

Two hours later found Alex and Jasper crowded around an enchanted game of RISK. While she had never been an academic, Alex had always had a covert interest in warfare and strategy. It had appealed to her prankster sensibilities and she had a well worn copy of Sun Tzu's Art of War in the bottom of her suitcase. She had found many of the lessons to be applicable to her ongoing prank war with her brothers as well as at school and thus had spent more time than she would ever admit to reading it. Jasper, having served in armies both human and vampire, had shared her interest and they had ended up challenging each other to the current game of RISK. Alex had been surprised to find that once she got Jasper talking, he was quite amiable and fun to be around.

"MORS DE CONTACTUS!!" Alex's mini RISK figures yelled as they went into battle with Spanish forces trying to invade them from the north. Jasper gave her a look.

"Hey, its a military slogan! Death on Contact!" Jasper continued his mild glare. "Oh and you can come up with something better?" Alex huffed a bit while her pawns massacred the Spanish. Jasper quickly picked up on her petulant vibes and tried to assuage her.

"I didn't say it was bad, it just seems to be a little ...'hardcore' as you might say" He gave her a crooked smile sending his Russian troops up into Denmark. While they both knew they would eventually have their troops fighting each other they had been skirting the eventual skirmish by taking out all the other countries first.

"Well love is a battlefield and all that." Alex's hands formed into the universal symbol for 'ROCK ON' and she bared her teeth.

Half an hour later they were still avoiding full on warfare with each other and had taken a break. Alex was throwing and catching peanuts in her mouth, while Jasper lazed on the couch.

"So what's your 'power' anyway? Do all vampires have them?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's possible, I mean we're all unique snowflakes right?"

Alex started laughing and nearly choked on a peanut.

"Sure we are. And Orange is the new Black." Jasper raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"I'm an empath. I can feel emotions" Jasper smirked suddenly. "I can feeeel you from here!"

"Ewww thats so creepy!" She threw a peanut at him and he wiggled his fingers at her, trying to mimic some kind of pervert. "So what can you do with your powers?"

"Well other than simply reading other people's emotions I can influence them....Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sure"

Jasper reached out with his powers and feeling around Alex's emotion's he was once again aware that she somehow knew what he was doing. He was again being pushed out.

"Can you stop that for a second" He told her, trying to get past the barrier.

"Stop what?" She looked confused.

"You're brain keeps pushing me out when I try to dig deeper into your emotions. I've never encountered that before. Can you stop it?" Alex stopped moving completely and a look of concentration fell over her face. Jasper felt the barrier's energy shift a little and she looked at him.

"Is that it?" Her face was still screwed up. The barrier wavered.

"Yeah that's it. So you didn't do that consciously??"

"Yeah no...Maybe its wizard magic or something" Alex shrugged and scrunched up her face some more. Jasper suddenly felt the emotional barrier drop. "Woah that feels weird." Alex shivered.

Jasper probed into her emotions and was hit with an onslaught he wasn't quite ready for. He had to physically catch himself before he fell off the couch. Alex saw this and started laughing. Jasper felt a little overloaded, hearing her laughter, seeing her laugh, and feeling the emotion rolling off her in waves, he couldn't help but join in.

Ten minutes later they were still laughing and Alex's sides were burning.

"Stooopp it, you have to make it stop" she said between giggles. Jasper was trying to get control of their emotions but every time he tried he got distracted. Apparently they had been loud enough to wake other members of the household because a groggy looking Rosalie walked into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" She rubbed her eyes and pulled her fuzzy bathrobe closer around her permanently cold body. Jasper and Alex looked at her, their laughter getting louder. Jasper reached out and tugged Rosalie down onto the couch sending her sprawling in between the two laughing maniacs. Rosalie squawked in protest righting herself and sitting between them glaring. Maybe it was his jovial mood but Jasper decided to reach out to his 'twin', sending her the edge of their uncontrollable laughter. Rosalie began to wince. Her face attempting to smile while her mind was actively fighting it. The look on her face made Alex laugh even harder, clutching her sides in pain.

Although it was amusing to see Rosalie in such a fix, Jasper was exhausted and looking at Alex he choked out, "Alex....the ...barrier" He was still laughing his ass off but he hoped she was in the right mind to fix things. Alex, for her part, was brought out of hysteria and, twitching what felt like a muscle in her mind, her mental barrier resurrected itself.

Almost instantly they stopped laughing and slowly lapsed into silence. Staring at each other giggling every so often, Rosalie looked between them trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Well that was weird" Alex broke the silence first. Jasper cracked a smile and agreed.

"WHAT was that?" Rosalie demanded an explanation so Jasper gave her a quick rundown. After he finished they lapsed back into silence.

"I think a better question was WHY was that..." Alex finally said. No one could answer.

NOTE: Would people like longer chapters or more updates?


	5. Chapter 5 Twilight Zone

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Authors Note: This chapter was oddly hard to write. Sorry its short but I thought I'd get it up so I wouldn't feel guilty for having you guys waiting so long.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------

Edward came down stairs at nine o'clock. He had spent the night at Bella's, as usual, but Esme had asked him to join the family for 'reunion breakfast'. He was rather disturbed to walk into the living room, only to see Alex and Jasper passed out on the couch. The large family TV stuck on Cartoon Network's Scooby Doo. Alex's feet where haphazardly placed in Jasper's lap and he had apparently been giving her a foot rub before they fell asleep. Edward instantly wondered if he was dreaming. Jasper... touching a human...that was still alive....WHAT? Pinching himself hard enough to break a human arm, he was unhappy to realize he was in fact awake.

Sighing he walked over and sat opposite them, grabbing the TV remote off the coffee table and clicking the TV off. Settling himself into the chair comfortably and enjoying the silence, his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to try and pry into Alex's dreams. He didn't usually pick up on dreams unless he tried, because they were activated by the subconscious mind and not at the forefront of someone's consciousness. He focused his gaze on Alex's upturned face and started pushing at her mind, trying to find the way in. He had been disturbed that her thoughts hadn't given him any insight the night before, and while Bella's silent mind had given him practice in patience, he was unwilling to go the distance for any other human being. Pushing aggressively at her mind he started to grit his teeth, until finally he was rewarded with sounds exploding in his head.

'I wonder if these shoes go with these hairpins. I should make an outfit for Alex and ship it to her. ....I wish my parents were more functional. Functional! I should make functional fashion. But what function would it have. I miss Alex; she'd know what to do. At least she's not in summer school....or in jail.' The thoughts were confusing but he could hear something underneath the noise. Her thoughts were like a very complicated piece of music, the thoughts he could hear were the melody, but he could sense the presence of the harmony and background beat. He began to swim deeper into her head.

His gaze was intense but he was so taken up with trying to decode the foreign thoughts entering his brain that he didn't notice Alex's eyes slowly open. She fixed him with a glare and by reflex alone he was able to tear himself away from his preoccupation to meet her gaze.

"Pushy aren't you" Her glare intensified and he felt her mind start closing him out until all he could hear was the loud dysfunctional thoughts that had been bothering him all night. They continued their glaring contest until they were distracted by a groggy Jasper looking plaintively at Alex.

"Aleeex...You stopped the feel good juice" Jasper whined, thoroughly confusing both Edward and Alex whose gazes snapped to him. He pouted and Edward felt like his world had hit twilight zone. Jasper had always been the member of the family who hated sleep the most. While not necessary for survival, the rest of the clan enjoyed partaking in voluntary rest almost as often as humans. Jasper's permanent purple circles under his eyes were testament to his unchanging hatred of the practice. But as Edward could plainly see, Jasper had in fact been sleeping, had enjoyed it, and something to do with Alex had woken him up. Alex for her part looked at him and then jerked her thumb at Edward.

"Blame him. He decided that infiltrating my brain first thing in the morning was a good idea."

Jasper sent a disgruntled look at Edward and stretched. Gently shifting Alex's feet off his lap he snatched the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Edward. You are such a buzzkill" and with that Jasper and Alex's attention was consumed by the TV. Edward, mystified, just sat and watched them as they watched the TV, cheering on the Scoobies in their latest disaster. Ten minutes in, the show cut for commercial and the two unlikely friends sat back and relaxed. Jasper decided to address Edward again.

"So spent the night at Bella's?"

Edward shook himself a little and snapping back into this Twilight Zone reality, he nodded mutely. Alex gave him a sly look. Before he could question her motives for such a face she started taunting him.

"Pre-marital sex ey? You naughty dog you." Edward instantly tensed and glared at Alex, hard enough that most people would be sniveling apologies, but apparently not hard enough for Alex to care.

"Its. NOT. LIKE. THAT." He ground out through clenched teeth. Jasper was surprised at how fast Edward's emotions had gone from confusion to flat out angry.

"No, I know" Alex said, a half grin on her face. Edwards's emotions ducked into angry confusion. 'He has such range!' Jasper noted quietly to himself. He was surprised that Edward didn't turn to respond to his thought but Alex had started talking again. "It's not pre-marital if you're not going to marry her" Jasper's mouth formed a large 'O' but he was distracted by Rosalie's peal of laughter from the doorway to the kitchen. Edward looked like steam was going to come out his ears but he was too flabbergasted to retort, Alex just kept talking.

"And in this day and age, very few people wait that long anyway." She grinned and shoved Jasper a little with her foot "Breakfast?" Jasper nodded wordlessly, so they got up and joined Rosalie in the kitchen. Rosalie was leaning against the counter trying to catch her breath.

"Y'know what? I like you" was all she said before walking out of the kitchen to wake Emmett up.

------------------

I know it's a short chapter…and I do so enjoy teasing Edward. Anyway we now have an established T rating. Reviews make me smile.


	6. Chapter 6 Driving Ms Deranged

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Authors Note: I'm sorry about the amount of time this took. I had midterms. Anyway I was stuck as to how to write the next bit so I'm posting what's been written.

REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Edward sat as far away from Alex as he could, still fuming silently. Alex for her part was between Jasper and Rosalie, talking animatedly about the latest action movie she wanted to see. Alice was talking to Esme and Juliet and every-so-often sending happy smiles at Alex and Jasper and squeezing Jasper's hand. Justin sat next to Juliet and was trying to engage Emmett in a conversation about the landmarks around Forks. Unfortunately for Justin, Emmett wasn't much for conversation so he turned to Carlisle to engage the older looking man when he caught an odd look from Edward. Nudging Juliet he whispered quietly

"Why is he looking at me like that?"

Unfortunately for Justin, he hadn't taken into account Vampire's excellent hearing and everyone stopped talking except Alex, who only stopped when she realized everyone had stopped moving. Like clockwork the family's eyes slid smoothly from Justin to Edward, who was polite enough to look slightly abashed.

"It's his brain"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. The rest of the assembled just looked mildly confused.

"It keeps spouting NONSENSE!" Edward appeared slightly unhinged. "All MORNING and I can't TAKE IT!!! I don't want to KNOW how many peanuts you can shove up your nose at once! I don't care about the guacamole toxic sludge on your floor! I don't want to talk to DESKS!!! For god's sake IT WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

While Edward had not had such an outward display of emotion in nearly a century, and God knows he needed it, Esme didn't want their new guests thinking that her favorite son was a deranged lunatic. She was about to intervene when he whirled to face Alex.

"And don't get me started on YOU! Ms. Fruity-nut-popsicle-stick fashion designer! I've had it up to HERE with your insane ramblings about yourself! Do you always miss yourself so much?!? Your identity crisis is driving me UP THE WALL!" Edward stopped a moment to breathe. While he didn't need to, it is a biological fact that speaking is caused by air reverberating through the vocal chords, so he took a deep breath to continue his rant. "And Feel Good JUICE! Why do you have it?? And if you HAVE IT! WHY Won't you give me some! I NEED TO BE HAPPY DAMMIT!....." he seemed to falter for a moment, but something started him off again. "GODAMNIT I WILL NOT TRY THE MONKEY BARS!!!" With that Edward was gone; the whoosh of his speedy departure sending a slight wind through the room.

Nobody moved.

Tumbleweeds rolled by.

….

"Well that was weird." Jasper said to no one in particular.

"I swear he's not really a lunatic" Esme tried to do some damage control.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Rosalie's comment wasn't much appreciated by her 'parents'.

-------

The afternoon found the unorthodox family driving into Port Angeles for some retail therapy.

The weather had allowed so the remaining vampire's took the newcomers out to see the sights. They all bundled into Esme's family van. Rosalie took the wheel while Emmett called shotgun. Justin and Juliet took the middle row and Alice, Jasper, and Alex bundled into the back.

Esme and Carlisle waved as they set off.

"Why did I have to have the bitch seat?" Alex grumbled.

"Because your our new plaything, so we both want a piece of you" Alice smiled, her pointy canines showing. She grabbed one of Alex's arms and licked her lips.

Alex and Jasper both gave her wide eyed looks and staged a hastily retreat, both pressing into the other side of the car. Rosalie gave her 'sister' a look through the rear view mirror.

"Um...Alice? Dear?" Jasper asked hesitantly. "You....can't eat her"

"Don't worry love; I approve your new friendly. She will be....useful." Both Alex and Jasper looked at her, quite disturbed. She merely ignored them and tapped her fingers together giggling to herself.

"Jazz....you're girlfriend scares me" Alex nudged her new friend, still pressed against his side in an attempt to get away from Alice.

"Actually, she's my wife"

"She still scares me"

For her part, Alice merely took to leering at Alex every so often, causing the girl to shrink and claw at Jasper until Rosalie shouted at them to stop fucking around.

"Okay so that's the local grocery store" Emmett's voice distracted everyone. "And that's the local clothing store. And that's the local post office. And that's the local drugstore"

"....that's one building" Justin said flatly.

"Exactly. Welcome to Who-ville. Population laaaame"

"Doesn't that say more about your choice to live here than the town's obvious lameness?" Alex quipped.

"Weather's great for public life."

"Riiiiiight"

After the (very quick) tour of town, they set off for Port Angeles. Unknown to everyone in the vehicle, as they passed by Bella's on the way out of town, Edward fell over clutching his head and mumbling about cabbages.


	7. Chapter 7 The one where Jacob shows up

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Summary: When Alex gets dragged along to Juliet's family reunion, she thinks being stuck with her brother and his sappy girlfriend is the worst thing that could happen. Sorry Alex, welcome to Forks, Washington! Vampires, Wizards, and Werewolves, Oh My!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious?

Authors Note: REVIEWS ALWAYS APPRECIATED.

* * *

"Do you really think this is my color?" Juliet was trying on a lilac dress while Alice and Rosalie watched, nodding approvingly every so often.

"It compliments your hair, and the cinched waist really accentuates your figure" Rosalie commented absently, twirling her hair around her finger. Justin was standing rather slackjawed off to one side, his eyes roving her figure hungrily.

"I really think the slit up the side goes to high though" Juliet groused, her mouth twitching into a frown. "Justin, what do you think?"

"Ummm...." He looked at his feet, his face flushing.

"He likey" Emmett supplied for his bashful counterpart.

"Well..." Juliet eyed her boyfriend speculatively, noticing his eyes wandering up her exposed leg. "I'll take it. But I'll need shoes. Gentlemen, why don't you go find Alex and Jasper? I think they're over at Starbucks." Justin and Emmett wandered off, quite happy to miss the shoe shopping excursion.

"Okay Ladies, to the Lingerie Section!" Juliet commanded. Alice giggled and Rosalie's lips slid into a feral grin.

"Gunna make your boy's head explode, huh Grandma?"

"You know me so well. It's going to be a bloodbath"

-------

Alex and Jasper were sitting outside, next to the window of Starbucks, watching people walk by. Unlike Forks, Port Angeles was pretty happening, so there were actually people. Jasper sipped his black coffee, delighting in its bitter taste. Alex on the other hand was nursing a Strawberry and Creme Frappachino, or as Jasper called it, a "bitch drink". To which Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

They sat there wearing sunglasses that Alex had found in the side compartment of the car. Jasper figured they were Edwards, seeing as he was the only one to ever wear sunglasses. However he couldnt for the life, or unlife, of him understand why Edward would have 'Nicole Richie Hoochie glasses' as Alex called it.

Alex was balancing the glasses on the tip of her nose, trying to keep them from falling off her face. Jasper watched, distracted. Alex had lowered her magical barrier so that Jasper could

"do book-boy research" on it. He was so engaged with seeing how far he could push his emotional influence, or "Groove Zone" as Alex called it, that he had completely disengaged from his vampiric senses. So it came as a shock to him when he looked up at what Alex was clearly goggling over to find none other than members of the La Push pack. He tried to get her attention but she didnt notice and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well you're good looking today"

Jasper rammed his head into the coffee table.

-----------------

Jacob was not having a good day, albeit it was better than most of his days in the last month, but he wasnt going to admit that to Leah.

It seemed that finally having someone who could understand her emotional pain was good for her. She had taken his rejection from Bella and run with it. Jacob had been forced to, he shuddered thinking about it, watch chickflicks, eat buckets of ice cream, "share his feelings", which was mostly just sitting on a log and being depressed together, and paint Leah's nails. Toes and Fingers.

He had drawn the line at getting his own toe nails painted, but had been unable to stop the zealous girl from doing his fingernails.

'At least she did them in black though' he admired them a little, trying not to let anyone notice. 'The black hides the dirt under them...cool'

He had been quite content to spend the next week, month...okay rest of his life, inside his fathers house moping. But his father had informed him that his cousin was arriving and Leah had jumped at the chance to drive out to the Port to get supplies before going to the airport. Naturally the rest of the pack heard about the trip and seeing as gas cost a lot for the teenagers, many of them elected to scam a ride off the unlucky mechanic. In the end, Jacob had ridden off with Leah, Paul, Quil, and Embry. Seth and Colin had begged to go but the older wolves had claimed seniority. Jacob was just glad the car only sat five.

"Let's listen to country music." Quil shouted from the back seat.

"FUCK no!" was Paul's quick reply.

"Well I want a vote. Country vs whatever drivel you want to listen too" said Quil huffing.

"It's not Drivel!! Its...Emotive DAMNIT!" Paul's taste in music had always been the butt of many jokes with the pack.

"Yeah but it still makes you want to cry in a corner and die, so I'm going to say its crap" said Embry, his fingers laced together behind his head.

"Listen you lot, we're listening a CD I brought so shut it" Leah cut in from the passenger seat. She had called shot gun. Jacob had held in his sigh of relief that the argument was over, it had been known to last the whole ride up, but soon found his relief short lived when Leah pulled out a disk with 'breakup songs to live by' scrawled across it in an unknown hand.

"..Whose is that?" Jacob asked hestitantly.

"Kims" Jacob visibly flinched. While Jared and Kim were imprinted, he had been quite the asshole before it had happened and had routinely crushed the poor girl's hopes time and time again. It was a wonder she had accepted him later, but Jacob had never held out for the intelligence of either, so it was a moot point. This was obviously just one CD of many. He was rather suprised to hear the heavy bass beat of Eurythmics "Here comes the Rain Again" and decided maybe this car ride wouldnt be so bad.

--------

He had been wrong. While there were a few, and he said few with some trepidation, songs that he had enjoyed, most of it had been bad. Listening to the boys in the back scream out "Dont you want me baby" had been the highlight probably, most of the other songs had just driven his depression right back to his door and then left its parking lights on. In fact "I love you, always forever" had nearly made him destroy his car's CD player. He could see why Kim had never moved on if that was what she listened to when she was trying.

"Leah?"

"Yeah"

"No more Kim bullshit. When we get back, we're making out own CD"

"Okay" Leah grinned. While Jacob wasnt her first choice for 'heartbreak buddy', he had the makings of a good one. She glanced at his nails and grinned. She'd start him with black but soon...soon they would be pink. And he would like it. Oh yess.

Jacob involuntarily shivered and wasnt sure why.

PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8 GrooveMaster

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: PG13 currently. Subject to change.

Disclaimer: POODLES! THERE BE POODLES

Authors Note: A bit longer this time.

Anyway I want to thank the readers who've been with me since the beginning as well as the new ones. My watchers and favoriters.

I-Hate-The-Homecoming-Queen for being my first "favorite author" button pusher.

PossiblyInsane213 for the multiple reviews.

The 48 people who get Alerts and the 38 who faved.

I get email updates when I get alerted, faved, or reviewed, and they always make me smile, giggle, and go write more.

Thanks loads. (p.s. gimme more reviews so I can grind them and make bread…please)

* * *

Jacob was feeling groovy. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling groovy. He hadn't been aware that one could even FEEL groovy until two minutes ago, and groovy was the only way he could describe how he was feeling. It was very peculiar.

"Well you're good looking today"

A girl with huge sunglasses catcalled; the man sitting next to her slammed his face into the table. Must have hurt. Jacob didn't pay much attention though; he was still distracted by this weird groovy feeling. He suddenly really wanted to listen to The Beatles.

"I always am Sugar Cakes" Paul called back, smirking and posing. Leah watched absently, sucking on the straw of the soda she'd picked up when they stopped for food at McDonalds.

"Not you, you look like a mentally deficient Neanderthal" The girl replied. Leah spat her mouthful of soda all over Jacob and started laughing. Embry and Quil joined her.

"Goddammit Leah!" Jacob started brushing off the droplets, hoping to get them before they soaked into the material.

"She got you in a nutshell Pauly darling" Leah smirked, still giggling. Paul flushed red to his ears. "Although, I am interested to know which of these meatheads you were talking to" she directed at the sitting girl. "Because I'm sure you could do better"

"I was addressing the tall shaggy one. Although he's a bit wet now…kind of reminds me of a wet dog"

Embry and Quil looked at the girl then at Jacob, and then started to laugh. Paul, glad that they were laughing at someone other than him, joined in. Jacob, for his part, had finally realized that most of the soda had landed in his hair. Seeing no other recourse...or a towel, he stripped off his short sleeved grey button up shirt, leaving on his black wife beater, and started drying his hair with it.

The girl whistled and Jacob finally started paying attention to the conversation.

"Umm...what's going on?" Jacob looked legitimately confused and stopped drying his hair.

"You're smexy"

"...what?"

"Smeeeexy"

"...okay...?" He looked at Leah for help but she just grinned.

"Although right now, not so smart sounding, just sexy. Be a good stud muffin and pose for me." The man sitting next to her hit his head into the table a few more times before she put her hand on his head to stop him. Jacob looked like a deer in headlights. He brought one hand up and pointed at himself, as if to say 'me??

At this point Quil and Embry were nearly rolling on the ground howling with laughter.

-----------

Alex had been enjoying watching the cute boy squirm and was planning on dragging it out when Emmett and Justin came around the corner and walked up to them.

The pack of teenagers she'd been harassing instantly stiffened, with their eyes glued to Emmett. Her eyebrows quirked at this, wondering why.

Emmett sniffed the air and zeroed in on the teens. He was turning his body towards them when Jasper sat up.

"This here's neutral territory, let's play nice" The teens instantly snapped their heads towards Jasper, a mixed look of shock and horror on their face. As if they couldn't believe they hadn't noticed him. "Alex...I could use a little more juice"

Alex, still confused about the transaction, passed him her Starbucks while lowering her barrier a bit more. Instantly they all felt a strong wave of calm, collected, groove.

"THAT WAS YOU!!!" Jacob pointed at Jasper wildly. "You made me want the BEATLES!"

His Packmates eyes were bugging out and Leah was slack jawed.

"He's the Groovemaster" Alex supplied. "Let's Coom-bye-yah to his infinite groovy waves" she pressed her pointer fingers to her thumbs and moved her arms around palm up in front of her like she was meditating. Jasper shot her a look and the groovy feeling dissipated.

No longer feeling groovy, Paul finally decided to say something again. "Fang loving FREAK. You deliberately tricked us you bitc.." Embry quickly put his hand over Paul's mouth while Quil helped him subdue their hotheaded packmate.

"Fang loving? I dare say I have no idea what you're talking about." Alex said coolly, looking down her nose at the offensive teen. "But when it comes to deliberate, I have no idea who you are, and frankly I don't WANT to know who YOU are. Your friends though, Me Likey." She grinned at Leah, gave a small wave to Embry and Quil, before making a very obvious show of raking her eyes over Jacobs body, before reaching his face and winking at him

Jacobs's cheeks flushed, a fact he would deny heatedly later, and he looked abashed. Leah took note to tease him about it when they were out of earshot.

Justin and Emmett had been standing to the side watching the exchange until Justin couldn't take it anymore.

"ALEX! Stop looking so....lewd!"

"You do it all the time with your girlfriend"

"I....WHAT?!?! I DO NOT!! LIES, it's all LIES!!"

Leah decided she liked this Alex; the girl could obviously put men in their place and enjoyed doing so. But realizing it was probably time to go, Leah hustled her slack jawed friends to start walking again. Just as they were leaving she turned around and gave a small wave.

"I'll see you around! Come down to La Push Beach if you want to hang out, we're always there."

"I'll be there!" Alex called back happily, grinning.

Jasper's eyebrow rose while Emmett spluttered. "You just got a personal invite to La Push...while in our company" he looked at Alex appraisingly "ain't you Supergirl?"

-------------

Authors Note: I want to state before I get questions. THEY ARE NOT IMPRINTED FROM THIS EVENT! It's just animal magnetism. Jacobs a hottie, we all know it. Rawr.


	9. Chapter 9 Interlude in Neon

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: TEEN AND UP. Currently. Subject to change.

Disclaimer: It's all about the evolution of the Pokémon

Authors Note: It's been a while. Life happened. But you're reviews always make me grin.

Eleanor Rose was an average teenager. As an average teenager she had an average job. It was her duty, as dull as it were, to paper the city of Port Angeles with as many posters as her employers could print. She sighed as she tacked three posters for the Official Opening of the Deadly Nightshade Nightclub to the message board at the south end of the downtown mall. She looked at the stack she still had to put up. Hopefully she'd find places for all of these. There were more than usual today.

The La Push pack was wandering out of the mall towards their car. Embry and Quil were lagging a bit behind watching Leah take turns teasing Jacob and bitching at Paul for being an ass. Passing a large message board in front the Spencer's store, Embry's attention was grabbed by a large neon pink sign.

///////////////////////////

OFFICIAL OPENING

Deadly Nightshade Nightclub

In the Port Angeles Area

So spectacular you might just die.

21+

////////////////////////////

He poked Quil in the side.

"Do you think?"

"Totally"

"Might help their funk."

"And we'd meet chicks."

"Dude"

"Sweet"

Quil ripped one of the three signs down and folded it into his pocket. They grinned at each other then jogged back to the rest. Thank god for fake IDs.

"Say Jasper"

".......what?"

"Come on you're not STILL embarrassed are you?" Jasper was still sitting with his head on the table outside Starbucks with Alex while Emmett and Justin had gone in to get coffee.

".....no"

"Gooooood. Then let's go find out if this place has any Novelty stores. We can buy Edward a blow up doll or something and watch his head explode later! c'mon!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his seat. He looked through the window at Emmett and Justin and managed to catch Emmett's eye. The vampire shrugged and prodded Justin, who looked annoyed and twitchy. But Emmett just waved them off so Jasper put on a resigned look. "Stop looking like a sour puss. I can tell you're not annoyed" Her voice jarred him and he gave her a grin.

"Just putting on a show for the constabulary. Let's Hurry. I want to see if we can buy him a Pole Dancing kit."

They rushed off to find the store map and then the store itself. Just as they were about to enter Alex was distracted by a very large neon pink sign.

'Hmmm...Could be fun' she thought as she read it. Noticing that Jasper had already entered their destination she tore down one of the two signs and after folding it, tucked it into her pocket.

'Get back to it later I guess.'

"Wait up Jasper!"

It was about an hour later that the Vampire Shopping Expedition rounded up for pizza at Amici's and then headed out to the car. Just as they were leaving towards the parking lot, Rosalie saw a single sign on a message board near the exit. It was Neon Pink. Reading it she grinned, ripped it off the board and slipped it into her purse.

Eleanor Rose was done for the day, although she still had a few signs left, she was tired and it was finally time for her to go home. Walking towards the parking lot she glanced at the board she'd started her wallpapering on earlier.

"Well that's weird. I was sure I put three signs here." she shrugged and separated three new ones from the pile she was holding. She quickly stapled them and started walking towards her bike in the parking lot.

Unfortunately for Eleanor she never made it home that night. In fact she never even made it to her bike. Ten steps outside of the now dimly lit mall in the shadow of the bushes she was set upon by a red haired demon. Her last living moments spent trying to scream through what appeared to be a sock.

'Don't worry, death is not forever, however….for you it might be'

Said 'red-haired demon' lay the girl down in the bushes after her blood ran cold. Glancing at the papers her victim had dropped, the demon chanced upon several copies of the neon poster.

'....now this looks promising. A den of drunk twisted deviants to build my army, revenge awaits'

She crunched the poster into a ball and threw it over her shoulder before disappearing into the darkness.

Authors Note: Next chapter should be interesting. We meet the cousin, Leah gets a shock, and Edward is forced to listen to show tunes.


	10. Chapter 10 Like the Rain I am Falling

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: TEEN AND UP. Currently Subject to change.

Disclaimer: Dude. Sweet.

AUTHORS NOTE: If you are homophobic you may not wish to read this. It is a very minor part of the fic involving side characters, however it's there. If you have a problem please take it up with your operator. You know the drill.

NEW CROSS: This series is now ALSO CROSSED with the movie "Stick It"

The pack was early for Jacob's cousin's flight. Quil, Embry, and Paul contented themselves by throwing peanuts into each other's mouths, trying to see who could catch the most. Leah and Jacob just sat side by side a bit removed from the other three. Legs stretched out in front of them.

"She was cute y'know" Leah broke the silence.

"...hmm?" Jacob wasn't really paying attention but he thought he'd humor her.

"The girl with the leeches."

"..hmm?" He knew he was just being difficult but he really didn't want to pay attention right now.

"The living breathing alive girl who hit on you who was sitting with the leeches" Leah shot him an annoyed glare, he shrugged.

"It was hard to see with those huge sunglasses she was wearing. Who wears sunglasses when it's overcast anyway?"

"Who strips off their shirt in public when it's overcast anyway" Leah parroted back at him.

"It was just my over shirt"

"She liked what she saw"

Jacob didn't want to pursue the topic. He didn't really care that someone found him attractive; sure it was a bit of an Ego Boost to know he wasn't hideous, but it wasn't Bella. However Leah didn't want to give up on the topic so he tried to steer her in another direction.

"She was alive wasn't she?"

"When we finally noticed Jasper I made sure to check. Plus when I invited her to the Beach I made sure to get close enough to get a good whiff. Definitely alive in there"

"I wonder why." Jacob mused. Glad to have something to distract his mind from the uncomfortable topic of girls.

"Well I think it has something to do with the fact that she's not dead" Leah deadpanned. Jacob ignored her.

"And isn't Jacob the newest to their little brood. He's the one with the least control around humans."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He nearly lost it once with Bella, I remember she told me" Damn. Couldn't find anything that didn't remind him of her.

"That other boy with the tank like Leech..."

"Emmett"

"Yeah him. He seemed human too. Their scents were similar, kind of spicy really"

"Probably related."

They were interrupted by a voice from the loudspeaker. "UNITED FLIGHT 334 NOW ARRIVING"

Jacob stood up, stretching slowly. Leah got up as well but excused herself to the ladies room. Jacob directed his attention to the other three.

"Stop goofing off. My Cousin is coming out of the gate in a few minutes and I'd like it if she didn't immediately take you for the tools that you are"

The boys stopped and looked at him, Jacob raised his eyebrow and they stashed the peanuts.

"But hey, if she's Hot she can take me for my tool anytime she wants" Paul's lewd comment instantly got him a couple of whacks upside the head.

"Did it hurt your brain coming up with that Pauly?" Embry egged him while Quil rolled his eyes.

"Look. Do anything to Haley and I'll kick your ass" Jacob responded, almost growling.

"Who's doing stuff to me?" A new voice broke in. They all turned and focused their attention on a tall tomboyish girl who had walked up to them.

"Haley!" Despite her height and lean muscles, she was completely enveloped by Jacob's hug. "It's been forever, How are you?" She hugged him back.

"S'okay. Uncle Bill says you haven't been doing so well yourself but you seem alright. Certainly been eating enough. You're huge"

Paul cackled behind them and muttered something that sounded a lot like "That's what she said" to which Quil dug him in the ribs and whispered "not to you" back. Paul shut up.

Jacob let go of his cousin and turned to the rest of the little group.

"Okay this is Embry, Quil, and Paul." He gestured to them. "Guys this is my cousin Haley Graham."

"Hey..." "Yo" "Whazzaaaap" Paul accompanied his statement by posing a bit. Embry rolled his eyes.

"Wait...haven't I seen you on TV?" Quil's quiet question managed to save Paul a few more whacks to the head. "Women's Gymnastics right?"

Haley looked a little surprised "Uh yeah, I compete.....competitively"

"I remember... you instigated that whole Gymnast Rebellion thing last year right?"

"....yeah that'd be me" Haley grimaced slightly and scuffed her shoes on the floor.

"Brilliant move there. And your program was great by the way" Quil smiled a little.

"DUDE you watch Gymnastics? That's like totally gay" Paul got four whacks upside the head simultaneously "OW. What was that for?"

"When you can do a back handspring then maybe you can talk" Quil glared at him.

"Seriously" Embry confirmed. "Anyway, we should get going if we're gunna get home before dark."

"We have to wait for Leah, no here she comes"

Leah jogged up to them.

"You have no idea how far the nearest bathroom is. I swear it's a different zip code. Anyway..."

"Haley, this is Leah. Leah this is my very flexible cousin Haley"

Leah held out her hand which Haley accepted before Leah looked up into the girl's eyes.

And Leah's world flipped upside down.

Even in their untransformed shape, her emotions were strong enough to feed into the subconscious pack mind. The surrounding shape shifters all spasmed as if they'd been struck by lightning, reeling from the intensity. To Leah it felt like she spent a lifetime staring into those hazel eyes. She swore that those eyes could see right into her soul. She felt like her mind was being rifled through and judged to be worthy. She was lost in a whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't even begin to understand.

"....imprinting" Embry's quiet voice breathed as they all struggled to stand back up.

And Leah took off. She turned and ran, fighting the urge to shift, fighting the urge to scream, fighting the urge to cry. From joy or pain she didn't know.

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE:

Haley Graham is from the gymnastics movie "Stick It" she is played by Missy Peregrym. This movie was ALSO the first movie that the actor Kellan Lutz, aka Emmett Cullen, was ever in. I have always thought that Missy Peregrym's nose reminds me of Taylor Lautner's and the idea to incorporate her into the fanfic was an early one.

I know I might get some…..unsavory reviews for this, but it was planned from early conception of this fic that Leah would be imprinted on Haley.

The Main pairing remains Alex/Jacob.


	11. Chapter 11 Run Away Bride

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover

Rating: TEEN AND UP. Currently Subject to change.

Disclaimer: Sweet Dreams Toots

AUTHORS NOTE: If you are homophobic you may not wish to read this. It is a very minor part of the fic involving side characters, however it's there. If you have a problem please take it up with your operator. You know the drill.

NEW CROSS: This series is now ALSO CROSSED with the movie "Stick It"

It took a few moments for the rest of the pack to react. Paul looked like he was going to say something but was quickly stopped by a smoldering glare from Embry.

Jacob, still slightly reeling from the second hand imprint, shook his head to clear it and shouted at his pack, completely ignoring the odd looks from passersby.

"Quil, Paul. GO!" He pointed in the direction Leah had run. "This isn't our territory and we don't know what's out there. Bring her back to La Push SAFELY or I'll have your hide"

Quil took off immediately; Paul dawdled a few seconds before joining his pack mate at a gallop. "Embry ... try to calm her down"

Quil nodded and took off.

Jacob sighed and looked at his cousin, who looked like she was in some kind of shock.

"What just...happened?"

Jacob let out another sigh.

"Let's get your bags. I'll explain on the way home"

The drive was long, the questions many, but Haley seemed more or less accepting, even if he did have to pull over and show her the whole transformation thing.

"So I'm like her soulmate?"

"I guess that's what it equates too. Once you imprint you can't live without each other. You could try to just be friends if you want, but...from what I've heard that's nearly impossible. She'll be what you want her to be, but only out of courtesy for you. "

"Y'know I feel kind of like a jilted bride"

"...huh?" Jacob gave Haley a questioning look then returned his attention to the road.

"Well you've basically said that we're all but cosmically married and my Partner-To-Be just ran off on me"

"You're taking this much better than I thought you might"

"Oh?"

"Well Sam's theory is that imprinting is for trying to breed the strongest children. I mean you've basically thrown that off a high cliff. Granted Leah already doesn't get..."

"Doesn't get what?"

"When Leah started changing she stopped ...uh" Jacob fidgeted, feeling awkward "...menstruating."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was really fucked up about it at first. Thought maybe it meant she could never imprint because of y'know the theory."

"Well what happened with the female wolves before? Didn't they have children or anything?"

"There's never been another female wolf before. At least... not that we know about."

Jacob sighed and gave his cousin a half smile. "Anyway...welcome to the pack."

THE AUTHORS NOTE:

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I've been having a bit of troubling drafting the next part. So I thought I'd post this while I wrestle with it.


	12. Chapter 12 Internal Dialogue

Of Wolves and Wizards

By ChaoticTeacup

Twilight/Wizards of Waverly Place/Stick It crossover

Rating: TEEN AND UP. Currently Subject to change.

Disclaimer: Sweet Dreams Toots

NOTE: Hey people. Spose its been….awhile.

"UNITED FLIGHT 334 NOW ARRIVING"

Leah got up and excused herself to the restroom. Looking in the mirror while she washed her hands she sighed. She really wasn't that bad looking, she thought, it was a pity no one seemed to appreciate it. Taking stock she had to admit the hours of patrol and 'Wolfy Activities,' as Embry called them, did wonders for her physique. Her muscles were toned, her stomach flat, she really couldn't complain. Her gaze narrowed to her hips. Except that.

That would always bother her.

When she had first shifted she had been overjoyed. She felt like she had found her place. She could be one of the boys, and she could finally be treated as an equal by her boyfriend Sam.

'Cuz that worked out' she thought bitterly.

The day she had been told by the doctors that she was effectively sterile had been hard. Her cousin Emily had taken her since the specialist was in her home town of Seattle. She'd been in shock on the drive home, and Emily had been forced to manhandle her into the house, which was when she had met Sam as he came to see how Leah was faring after the appointment.

It had effectively been the worst day of her life, to date anyway, she thought bitterly. Things could always get worse, that day had taught her that.

Being told she could never have children, losing her boyfriend to her cousin, and coming to the realization that if imprinting was about producing children, she would never be able to partake in that unique joy - it had been a really terrible day. No wonder she was still bitter about it, even years later. Granted, she thought to herself, checking her panty lines in the mirror, Sam hadn't exactly been considerate of her feelings after their breakup. At least he and Emily had left to visit her family and wouldn't be back for several more days.

Sighing, Leah decided to get back to the group. She was curious about Jacob's cousin, hoping that the girl wouldn't be too irritating. Leah didn't think she could put up with another Kim.

Coming back to the group she noticed the tall brunette and mentally snorted. Of course any cousin of Jacob's would be tall. The girl looked athletic and her style was laid back and comfortable. Promising, Leah thought to herself, noticing that the girl's nails had chipped dark blue nail polish on them. Maybe she could include Jacob's cousin in their perpetual broken hearts club.

Walking up to the group she pulled a smile onto her face, jogging back to the group.

"You have no idea how far the nearest bathroom is. I swear it's a different zip code. Anyway..." She looked at Jacob expectantly, waiting to be introduced. She was tired of referring to the girl as 'Jacob's hot cousin' in her mind. Wait... Hot? Where did that come from?

"Haley, this is Leah. Leah this is my very flexible cousin Haley"

Very Flexible? Leah snorted, a smirk pulling at her lips as she held out her hand, intending to ask just HOW flexible the girl was. Haley took her hand and Leah noticed that her hands were covered in calluses. She looked up to ask, when she was struck by the girl's hazel eyes. Leah felt herself falling.

She ran. Emotions crashed over her and she bolted. She didn't notice leaving the airport or bolting across the car park until she heard the crunch of leaves under her feet. Without even checking to see if anyone was watching she shifted. Her clothes were torn to shreds as her body changed and the pieces scattered across the ground, blowing into the parking lot. She would later bemoan the loss of her favorite panties, but at that moment she didn't care. Thoughts rushed through her head faster than she could track them. Fear, shock, and an undeniable sense of longing plagued her as she ran away, hazel eyes haunting her.

Embry caught up easily to Quil and Paul, his sleek form faster than the other boys more burly bodies.

'Caught her scent?' he asked through the pack link, brushing Quil's side fondly as he passed him.

'Pshh...Of course. A penguin could follow her scent right now' Paul snorted.

'Oh be nice' Quil deliberately shoved the larger wolf in the side, causing Paul to stumble and fall behind.

'What'd you have to go and do that for?' He whined, as the other two sped off into the distance. Rolling his eyes as best he could in his current form, Paul got back up and began running after them, but he was never as fast as the other two and ended up lagging behind. Twenty minutes later he caught the scent of something far more interesting than his fellow pack members and veered off course.

Paul was going Vampire Hunting.


End file.
